


Slipping Up

by princ3ssf33t



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, and MJ knows Peter's Spider-man, based on a tumblr prompt, school field trip, they're just being really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princ3ssf33t/pseuds/princ3ssf33t
Summary: “So you came to me instead of going to any of the teachers or any of the museum staff because you didn’t want to admit you broke the rules?”Peter bit his lip and looked down at MJ’s feet. The jittery bounce stopped. MJ sighed. She flipped her purse to the front and opened the zipper.“I think I have a bandaid in my purse, just hang on a second.”Or MJ's annoyed, Peter's cute, and trouble always finds them.





	Slipping Up

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr prompt was "I think I have a Band-aid in my purse." I've never written these two before, so hopefully everyone seems pretty much in character. It's short and sweet, and quite a lot of fun to write actually. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“MJ!”

MJ jerked her head up out of the book and looked around. The rest of the students and their teacher was still focused on what their tour guide was droning on about. Neither the guide nor any of the students seemed very thrilled with the lecture on the exhibit.

She had to look at the exhibit sign again. Diseases and pre-modern medicine. MJ rolled her eyes and barely turned her head to look at where Peter was trying to hide.  

“If you’re trying to blend in with the exhibit, you ought to know that the pioneers didn’t wear jeans.” MJ looked down at Peter’s feet. “Or Crocs.” 

His hand made a fast wave as he bounced on his heels.  

“And what are you doing here, Peter? I thought your group was supposed to be in the ancient Egypt exhibit by now.” MJ’s arms crossed her chest and she leaned back slightly. Her book flopped against her arm, forgotten. Then her eyes narrowed. “Or is it another  _ thing  _ that needs to be taken care of.” 

Things. MJ’s way of asking if he needed to go and be Spider-Man. She hadn’t come up with any other code for it yet, and she flat out refused to use any of the options Ned or Peter offered. Too lame, she would tell them. 

“Oh! No, no no no, nothing like that. It’s just… well, um… Ned and I were… we…”

“Just spit it out nerd,” MJ snapped, unable to deal with Peter’s hemming and hawing for long. It churned something in her stomach and she didn’t want to dwell on it too much. 

“Ned and I were kinda goofing off with one of the prop swords, and I know we weren’t supposed to, but Ned thought it would be a cool new pic for social media and then Flash dared us to, and now I’m bleeding and I really need your help.” The whole sentence was said in a rush and Peter didn’t pause for breath until he got it all out. 

MJ let one of her eyebrows rise. It was a wonder that he had made it as Spider-Man for this long. 

“So you came to me instead of going to any of the teachers or any of the museum staff because you didn’t want to admit you broke the rules?”

Peter bit his lip and looked down at MJ’s feet. The jittery bounce stopped. MJ sighed. She flipped her purse to the front and opened the zipper. 

“I think I have a band-aid in my purse, just hang on a second.” 

MJ rummaged through her small bag. There was no need for her to do that. She had her fingers on the bandages the whole time and she kept one eye on Peter as she did so. Peter’s jittery bouncing picked up again as she took her time. MJ wouldn’t say she enjoyed making Peter sweat, but she wouldn’t deny watching him do so brought her some pleasure. 

“Which injury are you trying to keep secret this time?”

“The bank robbery three days ago. One of the bad guys tried to shoot me, but he missed my head. Grazed my shoulder though, nothing worth worrying over though. Ned got a little sloppy with his swings and he accidentally broke the cut open again. It bled through the bandage.” 

MJ nodded and pulled the bandage from her bag and offered it to Peter. He grabbed the bandage and gave her a brilliant smile. Sweat broke out on MJ’s palms and she withdrew her hand before Peter could figure it out. She held his gaze for a few moments before she cleared her throat and turned back to the book in her hand. 

“You better head back to your group, loser. I don’t think you want to explain to your Aunt May why you got stuck with detention for the fourth time this month.” MJ flipped the book open and turned a page. 

Peter gave an uncomfortable laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes looked down to the floor before he took a deep breath and looked at MJ again. 

“Well, thanks MJ. See you on the bus.” He gives her a playful slug on the shoulder and disappears from the exhibit. 

MJ watched him leave. She gave him only ten minutes before he managed to find himself in trouble again. 

The sound of something crashing and Peter’s apology came from the hall outside. Or it would only take ten seconds. 

MJ rolled her eyes fondly and returned to reading her book. 

 


End file.
